Existence: Unknown
by I'mfriendswiththemonster
Summary: As Loki fights for the domination of Earth, Director Fury calls in another 'hero' to join the Avengers initiative. The other Avengers don't know it yet, but there are definitely more challenging things that the God of Mischief... Very eventual ?/OC


**AN: This is my first Avengers fic, so I'm most likely going to re-write a lot of this. I also want to apologise in advance for my inevitable mistakes and typos. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One - Trust Issues**

Loki gently massaged his wrists which had just been released from his cuffs. He was wearing his gold and green Asguardian clothing and his jet black hair was once again slicked back out of his face. Taking a breath, he examined the glass cell that he was currently confined in. He had to admit his plan was going perfectly, and it was only a matter of time before everything was his.

Director Nick Fury, a dark skinned man with an eyepatch and bald head, cleared his throat and walked over to a set of controls that stood next to the cell."In case it's unclear. You try to escape. You so much as scratch that glass." He pressed a button and it was then that Loki noticed the huge hydraulic supports that held the cell. The floor below the suspended prison completely disappeared and Fury's intention was made very clear. "Thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?" He closed the hatch, waiting for Loki's reaction.

Smirking, Loki stepped forwards. It would take a lot more than the sound of air rushing through the drop to scare him. "It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me."

"Built for something a lot stronger than you." Fury countered.

"Oh, I've heard." Loki spun around, finding a camera. "The mindless beast, makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you, that you call upon such lost creatures to defend you?"

Fury narrowed his eyes. "How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did. Although, if you think this is all I've got, you just wait and see. I like surprises, I hope you do to."

Loki stood in a moment of confusion, unsure of what the director was implying, but he quickly pulled himself together and tried a different approach."Ooh. It burns you to come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is."

Director Fury just smiled. "Well, you let me know if Real Power wants a magazine or something." He turned his back and walked away, leaving Loki in his glass cell.

Loki stared right into the camera above and smirked.

* * *

In the briefing room, Loki's discussion with Fury had been playing on screens and Bruce Banner, Thor, Natasha Romanoff and Steve Rogers had all been watching. There was a silence where no one could react. Finally, Bruce spoke. He had dark wavy hair and dark brown eyes. He seemed to be the Lear tense person in the room. "He really grows on you, doesn't he?"

Steve Rogers was a soldier by nature and was already thinking carefully. "Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?"

Thor, a large man with shoulder length blonde hair and bulky blue and silver armour (complete with a red cape) turned around and started to reluctantly divulge the information he knew. "He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

"An army? From outer space?" Steve asked incredulously.

"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Bruce nodded and looked off to the distance, clearly deep in thought.

Thor's eyes widened. "Selvig?"

"He's an astrophysicist." Bruce explained distractedly.

"He's a friend." Thor informed them, clearly worried for the man's welfare.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours." Natasha told them grimly.

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." Steven reasoned.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him." Bruce added.

Thor frowned upon his words. "I don't care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother."

"He killed eighty people in two days." Natasha pointed out.

"He's adopted." Thor defended.

"Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for?" Bruce advisably steered the conversation away from anything that could offend Thor.

Before anyone could answer, Tony Stark strutted in with Agent Coulson. "It's a stabilizing agent." He walked further into the room and slapped Thor on the back. "No hard feelings, Point Break. You've

got a mean swing." He turned back to Bruce and finished answering his question about iridium. "It means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at SHIELD, Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long as Loki wants." He then turned to the rest of the group."Uh, raise the mid-mast, ship the top sails. Tony pointed to one agent who was sitting at a computer. "That man is playing Galaga." Everyone looked over the agent's shoulder and saw that he was playing a game. "Unless," Stark continued, "Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunnelling effect."

Natasha rolled her eyes at his clear showing off, but Bruce stood up. "Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet," he confirmed.

"Finally, someone who speaks English." Stark smiled at Banner.

"Is that what just happened?" Steve looked at Tony and Bruce, confused.

Tony held out his hand and Bruce shook it, a mutual respect for the other's work passing between them. "It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. You're work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster."

Bruce just looked down. "Thanks."

Nick Fury chose that moment to stride into the conference room through a sliding door just down a corridor, just getting back from Loki's cell. "Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him." He clarified with a meaningful look directed at Tony.

"Let's start with that stick of his. It

may be magical, but it works an awful

lot like a HYDRA weapon." Steve jumped in, tactfully changing the subject. He didn't really get on with Tony Stark, but he didn't want an incident with Dr Banner.

"I don't know about that, but it is

powered by the cube." Nick informed them. "And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

"Monkeys? I do not understand." Thor knitted his eyebrows, clearly confused considering he came from a different world.

Steve stepped in quickly. "I do! I understood that reference!"

Tony rolled his eyes but Steve just looked proud of himself.

The occupants of the conference room all turned as the doors hissed open for a third time. "Get your hands OFF me! If I wanted to hurt you, you'd be a heap on the floor in a pool of blood." A very angry and vicious voice drifted down the hall, before a woman appeared around the corner with a guard attempting to restrain her.

The first thing that the was noticeable about the woman was her striking appearance. Her hair was jet black and cascaded down her back in a thick tangled mess. Her attire appeared to have been once very professional, but the simple white shirt and black pencil skirt she wore were torn in several places and she was missing a belt. Even stranger were her feet, which were bare and rather dirty. Although the occupants of the room came to different conclusions about her appearance, one thing they all unconsciously agreed on was the total strangeness of the situation. They were all either shocked, unsettled or suspicious.

Director Fury spun around when she walked in, annoyance and a glimmer of panic in his eyes, clearly not wanting the woman to be seen by any of them. The woman smiled smugly and gave a nod to all the members of the room.

With a swish of his jacket Director Fury had ushered the guard and strange woman out of the room before anyone had time to process what had just happened.

A wave of confusion followed and the remaining members of the room all looked to Natasha, who, although she almost always knew what was going on, seemed just as confused as they felt. With an sudden look of recognition in her eyes, she excused herself, rose from her seat at the conference table and hurried over to the door after Director Fury.

There was a whirring sound as the door shut and everyone was suddenly left a lot more suspicious of S.H.I.E.L.D

* * *

**AN: I hope you like this so far, you'll get a lot more information next chapter, but this is just supposed to be a taster, really.**

**I changed how I wanted this to start so sorry if I caused any confusion.**

**I hope you like it so far. Please review and tell me what hat you think :-)**


End file.
